Surrender
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: Oneshot songfic to Evanescence's 'Surrender'. He was obsessed with her, the woman who dared hate him, look at him. Which is why he would have to break her, and make her his own. Dark, TeaOC, implied TeaYugi. Rated M for twisted fantasies.


Surrender

_Is this real enough for you?_

_You were so confused_

_Now that you've decided to stay,_

_We'll remain together_

He was obsessed. Oh yes, he could admit to that. She now plagued his dreams and thoughts now. The lovely temptress he had recognized in Battle City. They had crossed time and space, 5000 years, to find each other. Coincidence? Hardly.

_You can't abandon me, _

_You belong to me._

He knew the moment he had vowed to break her, the beautiful vixen that danced before him, even if she could not see him. Fair enough, it wasn't her per say, merely her past self in Ancient Egypt, but they were the same enough to fit his needs. The safe fiery personality, the same sharp tongue, yet kind heart. And his personal favorite, the same perfectly sculpted body.

_Breathe in and take my life in you._

_No longer myself, only you._

_There's no escaping me, my love_

_Surrender._

He had kidnapped her as bait for the Pharaoh. It was merely a ruse, nothing more, he had no attraction to her. Then he had told her that he had no intention to release her, but to instead kill her before her husband's eyes. And she had stared back with a hatred the gods themselves would fear.

_Darling, there's no sense in running_

_You know I will find you_

_Everything is perfect now_

_We can live forever_

No woman had stared at him with such disrespect. And it made him want her. Want the woman who had dared to hate him, to look at him. Want to have her, take her. Break that fiery spirit to his iron will, and rebuild her into the obedient slave she should be. _Would_ be, under his command. Oh yes, he would enjoy breaking her.

_You can't abandon me,_

_You belong to me._

He and his hikari were in a disgusting establishment called a 'club'. A vile place for the mortal to congregate and share drugs, alcohol and various bodily fluids. The idea of a man like him being in such a place was an insult, really. But he saw that this 'club' had its advantages.

Where else would the beauty dare where such a short mini-skirt? Such a lovely invention, the mini-skirt. The one she was wearing went down just past mid-thigh, and hiked up dangerously every time she moved her long, luscious legs too much. And that tube-top showed the curve and swell of her full bust.

Oh yes, she would be perfect, were she only more obedient. Which is why he must break her. Take her, and teach her to obey him. It was the only way. Make her fear him, like the rest.

_Breathe in and take my life in you._

_No longer myself, only you._

_There's no escaping me, my love_

_Surrender._

The song ended, and she and the Pharaoh's hikari swept off the dancefloor, sitting at a table with their various friends. Perhaps killing the hikari before her eyes would break her. Or perhaps it would make her hate him more. Either way would delight him, for the more she hated him, the more joy he would have when she cracked before him.

He licked his lips, thinking of the pain she would feel, physical _and_ emotional. She would be his, there was no question. It was only a matter of time, and he had waited 5000 years before. He would wait another 5000 to have her. He would break her, break the woman who had defied him, hated him. Looked at him with those defiant eyes. He would take her, own her. And by all the gods, he would enjoy every second.

_Hands up slowly..._

_Give into..._

Darek's spirit form smiled cruelly before blowing a kiss to her, which of course, she did not see, only Drake could see him. That done, Darek crossed the club floor and melted back into Drake, slipping away to hide within his hikari once again.

Feeling a chill run up his spine, Drake turned and scanned the dance floor. He saw no one, save for Téa and Yugi sitting to the side with Joey, Tristan and Anthony. Drake frowned suspiciously, and shrugged, turning back to look up at the football game playing on the TV hanging overhead.

_Breathe in and take my life in you._

_No longer myself, only you._

_There's no escaping me, my love_

_Surrender…_

_Surrender…_

_Surrender…_

_Surrender…_

Deep inside Drake's mind, the evil Egyptian warlord, Darek Higurashi, waited. Téa Gardner would be his. Anzu, Téa, he cared not about the name. He cared only about that lovely body and fiery spirit that begged for his iron fist to break. That girl was pleading with him to break her, to kill her friends, crush her spirit. Mold her to his will. Destroy her from the inside out, make her obey.

Requests that one day, Darek would be all too happy to grant.

_You will surrender to me..._

_There's no escaping from me..._

_I know you want her to be..._

_You must surrender to me..._


End file.
